Blood, Lies and Innocence
by Kitty Murking
Summary: The second part of my 3 part Negima – xover  This part is entirely Victorious based and therefore not listed under crossovers. Enjoy Allons-y


I was a vampire; a special breed of vampire created by the ancient blood rituals. As a shinso vampire I was able to survive in sunlight. Eva, my 'mother' helped me build my pathetic little Resort to learn my art in.

My name is Victoria Vega, and I have not drunk blood in 30 days. Though we don't really need it as a neophyte the craving will be there near impossible to ignore. I looked at the door listing to Trina heartbeat. I had to focus my senses to break my human limits. That is with the exception of my 'sixth sense' which in itself is a misnomer. I see through the mask, demons and ghost. There aren't many by the way, human sin is human sin.

Okay so let's be honest and admit that opening the door right before my sister knocked was a tiny abuse of power. However Eva and her student would agree a worthy one. I was practicing. Ready to go?" I questioned her.

"Why are you already awake, you are never awake this early?" She babbled. It would have been funny if she wasn't so annoying. I simply rolled my eyes.

"I am awake and ready to go Trina." I stated flatly, "Are you ready to go?"

She looked at me confusion evident in her features. I rolled my eyes again. I understood what Eva meant about mortals. They did grate on me easily now it was going to be a long year even only going to school once every 3 days or so. Go ahead point out that I am living more by choice, I meant dealing with everyone. Honestly I am worried that I'll kill Jade accidently. That said I am okay at barrier magic so we'll see.

"Tori" Cat squealed in a very Cat like. I laughed lightly.

"Hey Cat, how was your weekend?"

"It was awesome." She said "I saw a movie with Jade. It was really scary and had vampires in it."

"Did it really" the irony didn't escape me. "I saw some vampire stuff this weekend as well."

"Hey Tori what happened this weekend no slap posts?" Andre asked.

"No there wasn't I was busy I met someone who was here for the weekend and we really kicked it off…"

"A boy someone" Cat asked.

"No, actually She was form Japan." I said sheepishly.

"Was she hot?" Andre asked.

"Andre she lives in Japan it doesn't matter." Tori you little liar, it will only take me half a second to go see her. Well it so doesn't matter to Andre if she is hot, and she is like a loli so he shouldn't think she hot. She is just moderately adorable. Keep telling yourself that Tori Vega.

"So?" he questioned, "you didn't answer my question?"

"She is, well hot isn't the right word cute, kind of like Cat I suppose. Time for Class," I right before the bell rung.

"How did you do that, Tori?" Cat squealed as I marched off to class.

**SIKOWITZ's Class**

I sat down softly in perfect position to test my new found magic barriers. As was brutally demonstrated to me by Chachamaru-san and Eva-sama, they should stop physical assaults and with practice any physical contact if I so chose. My bait worked and Jade made an attempt to kick me only to have her foot loudly crack against the barrier.

"What the hell." She swore, I bit my tongue lightly to keep form laughing.

"Are you okay Jade" I asked my voice high with false worry, "What happened?"

"You broke my foot Vega." She accused

"Now how did I do that I didn't touch you." I said in the accent she reserved to mimic me.

"You don't talk like that." Jade yelled.

"Now, now Jady don't be cross with me I am only trying to help." I continued in the same tone.

"Stop it, Tori" she said the anger gone replaced with pure fear. I could smell the first hint of tears. And I realized my eyes must have taken that feral gaze Eva got when she was really pissed that one time. Beck looked at me with disappointment, Andre and Cat looked surprised and Robbie mumble to the puppet master.

"Jade, I am sorry" my tone pleading my voice laced with the glamour "Can you forgive me."

"Just don't do it again." She pled softly.

I nodded "I won't, not on purpose at least" She smiled weakly at me. I offered my hand and she took it. In a heartbeat I lifted her into my arms. Hell yes super strength, "I am taking her to the nurse's office." No one made a move to stop me as she clung in an awkward combination of safety and terror. I smelled it pouring of her body as the blood pulsed in her veins. I understood the call. I really was not prepared for the onslaught it did to my body. My mouth watered. I actually felt my eyes narrow.

"Tori?" she questioned, "What's wrong."

"I am hungry and I am having trouble ignoring it at the second so let's stay calm Jade." I said controlling my voice as best as I could.

"Don't Vampires need to be old to survive in the day or have like red eyes and sparkle at this age."

"Jade" I whined "Down compare me to those insolent half-breeds didn't you watch Blade" I had to Eva liked its view on us best.

"Well yes but when did you?"

"Friday night with my teacher, I am like Dracula in those movies. Pure vampire immortal and a day walker, it was a magically done change so I am okay for the most part but, god you smell good.

"Okay Tori let's just get me to the Nurse's office in one piece."

"Right, okay." I said willing myself to walk forward, "Allons-y!"

"Oui s'il vous plaît"

"And here we are Princess." I said through clenched teeth. "Now you have to be quiet about me being a vampire or I will have to eat you."

"Je comprends cher chevalier"

**So here ends the first chapter of the second arc I think there will be some Jori tandre and Cori moments as the story goes along but as the only two people who have reviewed asked for it will likely end as a Tori x Eva so yes. I hope you enjoyed. If you read my other story I am sorry I haven't updated that the words are escaping me. As to be predicted on this site I own only my odd storyline for the other characters. **


End file.
